


Art

by cloudmist



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudmist/pseuds/cloudmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chidori tries out a new kind of canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art

His stomach contracts involuntarily under the tip of her pen. He holds his breath and tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling, trying to remain perfectly still for her. She doesn't comment when his shudders cause her lines to stray and jut where they're clearly not supposed to.

Junpei swallows hard, finally finding his voice and breaking their, how long has it been, half an hour, an hour, of silence. "Sorry. I keep messing up your drawing." He laughs, a short puff of air, to try and break the tension. Maybe he's the only one feeling this kind of tension.

Chidori looks him very seriously in the eye. "Don't be, Junpei. Your changes are part of the piece."

His changes. Like he just reached over and redirected her hand, instead of squirms and twitches causing her pen to jump all over his skin.

She traces his hip bone lightly and he tenses again, trying not to move away. She pauses, mouth slightly open, staring at his abdomen.

"What's up?" he asks, noticing her hesitation. He tries to prop himself up on his elbow to see her face better.

"...Can I?" She touches his belt. Oh.

He coughs, then laughs nervously. God, his face feels like it's on fire. "S-sure."

He stands up for a second to take off his pants. His fingers pause at the band of his underwear, uncertain if she wants those off too. She does. She drapes them over his dick when he lies back down, some small attempt at modesty. He's relieved she doesn't want to draw there. He wouldn't say no if she did.

Her face is red, but he's sure his is redder. She's an artist, focused on her work. He's just nervous as hell.

This was all his suggestion, but it was just a joke, something he had seen in some porn magazine. Drawing on your lovers skin as foreplay. Painting, specifically, with special body paints, but Chidori prefers ink.

He's nervous about Chidori being in his room, about her seeing him naked. He never thought she would want to do something so intimate with him. But maybe he's just imagining the intimacy of the moment. Maybe to her, this is just another art project. He always feels like this with her, like he's way in over his head, in the middle of the ocean, while she's just watching him from the beach.

He's having a hard time not making weird noises, especially when her pen dips onto his inner thigh. He's concentrating hard to keep himself from having any reaction, especially _that_ kind of reaction. He keeps forgetting to breathe.

"Sit up," Chidori says. She turns him around to draw on his back. Junpei's glad she doesn't want to draw on his butt either. Her voice, usually quiet, sounds loud in his silent room. He thinks about how awkward it would be if any of his dormmates knew she was here.

Finally, he hears the click of her pen cap. She's done. He relaxes his tense muscles and turns to smile at her. Her eyes are unusually warm, her pale face still pinkish. He wonders if he should put his clothes back on but he doesn't want to ruin the moment. He waits for her to do that.

Chidori stares at him for a long time. He feels awkward, but she's too busy staring at him to notice him staring at her face. At the tiny decorative bows on her favourite outfit.

"I should go. Thank you for having me over," she says finally, awkwardly formal. She stands, straightening her long white skirt. Her hair falls across her face and Junpei tries to resist the urge to run his hands through it. He fails somewhat, and tucks it behind her ear. Her fading blush rejuvenates.

"I know the way out," she says, her eyes on the floor. "Goodbye, Junpei." She always says goodbye like that, so final, so heavy. The word feels like an anvil coming from her mouth.

"See ya, Chidori," he says, as if to counteract the weight. Some form of insurance, a guarantee that he will see her again.

He stands up, his back to her, thinking she has left, but then he hears, "...Thank you, Junpei." He spins around again, but now she is facing away, leaving for real this time. He grins, wide and bright. Then he goes over to his mirror to see what she's drawn.

Chidori's art is, as always, very abstract. The patterns twist and wind, this way and that, all over his body. He cranes his neck, trying to see his back. He looks down at his arms and legs, piecing it all together in his mind. He wishes there was a full body mirror in the dorm.

Normally with Chidori's art, he's never really sure what he's looking at. But this time, he feels like he has an idea. Even if she never says it out loud. She makes him feel insecure and clingy and special and cared for. She makes him feel like he can do anything. And he hopes that this piece, this art on his skin, this art that he is apart of, that wouldn't exist without him, that is him, has given him a little insight into how she feels.

Because to him, it looks like love.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im sappy as hell so what


End file.
